


Sunshine Songs

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Quarantine sucked, Alex decided...
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Sunshine Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> As thanks for the gift. Inspired by current events (sadly) as well as Laura Benanti's rendition of "Sucker" by the Jonas Brothers (sounds better than the original I think) and her hashtag '#SunshineSongs' and by the fact that I am _just now_ finding out that she was in "My Fair Lady"! How did I not know about this?!?! Why did no one tell me?!?!?!?
> 
> Enjoy! :=)

******

Quarantine sucked, Alex decided. It was even worse when, as a medical doctor, she was keenly aware of what _exactly_ could happen if someone in the building contracted covid-19.

Lying on the couch, she was currently engaged in her latest pastime: i.e. doing her best impression of a beached whale. It was 12:30 in the afternoon and she had yet to take a bath, in fact she was still in her pajamas and hadn’t even combed her hair or brushed her teeth.

Grabbing the remote (which, at this point, was practically glued to her hand) she aimed it at the TV, flicking through the same set of channels that she had flicked through less than five minutes earlier when the door opened, a muttering and grumbling Astra storming inside, several bags of groceries in each hand.

Still doing her beached whale impression, Alex watched as Astra kicked the door shut and then, dropping the bags, tore the mask off her face and let out a truly _nasty-sounding_ curse in Kryptonese, which, if Alex’s limited grasp on the language was right, was something about inserting the flaming sword of Rao into a very uncomfortable place on the human body.

“So…,” Alex began “how’d the shopping go?”

Astra glowered at her as she angrily brushed that familiar streak of white out of her face.

“Let’s just say that I have seen stampeding _cattle_ who were better mannered” she grumbled.

“When did _you_ ever see cattle? Stampeding or otherwise?” Alex wondered as Astra set about putting the groceries away.

“I’ve been on this planet for close to thirty years, Alex,” she reminded the agent “I didn’t spend all that time in Fort Rozz,” finishing with the groceries, she began to wash her hands. Drying up, she came over to the couch and perched on the armrest “and what did you, o great and fearless one, do for all this time?” she wondered with no small amount of sarcasm.

“I’ve been busy” Alex dismissed.

“Oh really?” Astra scoffed “hmm,” she made a show of looking around the room “well…I still see these four week old magazines on the coffee table, and you look as if you haven’t moved from this spot since I left”

“Your point?”

“Alex,” Astra sighed, reaching out to gently stroke her fingers through the young woman’s hair “come on,” she stood up suddenly, grabbing Alex’s arm and pulling her upright “let’s go for a walk”

“We’re supposed to stay inside” Alex grumbled.

“Yes, but we can still go out for a walk,” Astra reminded her, bodily aiming her towards the bedroom “get dressed” she said, shoving Alex in the proper direction…

******

“It’s a nice day today, no?” Astra wondered a few minutes later as they aimlessly strolled down the block. Six feet her side, Alex just scowled from behind her mask as they crossed the street.

“Creepy,” Alex finally said “seeing the city like this”

“It’s not so bad,” Astra pointed out as a car passed by as a few people across the street waving to them “there are some people out and about”

“Still, not as much as you’d expect given the size of the city” Alex pointed out.

“No,” Astra agreed “but there are some benefits to all of this. Carbon emissions are down, the coral reefs are healing, even the trees seem greener”

Alex frowned.

“Huh,” she said, slowly looking around “I guess I didn’t think of that”

“There, you see? Always a silver lining” Astra reminded her.

“Since when did you become the optimist?” Alex wondered.

“Expect the worst, hope for the best” Astra smirked.

Lapsing back into silence they continued on for a few more blocks before Astra suddenly started humming.

“Oh no,” Alex groaned “please don’t”

“ _We go together  
Better than birds of a feather, you and me  
We change the weather, yeah  
I'm feeling heat in December when you're 'round me_” Astra sang out

“At least sing something else!” Alex pleaded as Astra began to circle her, clearly grinning ear-to-ear from behind the mask as she continued singing.

 _I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars  
I follow you through the dark, can't get enough  
You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain  
And, baby, you know it's obvious,_”

She paused, looking towards Alex pointedly.

“ _And, baby, you it’s obvious…_ ” she repeated.

Alex sighed, rolling her eyes.

“ _I'm a sucker for you  
You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly  
I'm a sucker for you, yeah  
Any road you take, you know that you'll find me_” she sang out.

“ _I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things  
No one knows about you (about you), about you (about you)  
And you're making the typical me break my typical rules  
It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah_” Astra picked up.

Still rolling her eyes, Alex took a breath and then belted out:

“ _Don't complicate it (yeah)  
'Cause I know you and you know everything about me  
I can't remember (yeah)  
All of the nights I don't remember when you're 'round me (oh, yeah, yeah)_”

Taking her hands, Astra suddenly spun her around as if they were dancing, as they continued their importune duet

“ _I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars  
I follow you through the dark, can't get enough  
You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain  
And baby, you know it's obvious_

 _I'm a sucker for you  
You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly  
I'm a sucker for you, yeah  
Any road you take, you know that you'll find me_”

Laughing, Alex stumbled, falling against Astra.

“God!” she laughed “you are such a dork! Oh if only Non could see you now!”

“I don’t think he’d be all that surprised,” Astra shrugged “besides, my ‘dorkiness’ did get you to smile again, didn’t it?”

Alex grinned, knowing that Astra could see under the mask.

“Yeah,” she nodded “it did”

******

Hours later, night fell over the city. Turning the lights on, Alex curled against Astra’s side, feeling safe and content amid all the craziness that the world had become as of late. Yes, her life was even crazier than normal right now, but it wouldn’t last, not while she had Astra by her side.

Looking up at the Kryptonian, she reached up, winding her fingers around that streak of white as she pillowed her head against Astra’s shoulder.

“Something wrong?” Astra asked quietly.

Alex shook her head, snuggling deeper into Astra’s side.

“Not anymore” she murmured…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Should go without say by now, but stay inside if you can, maintain social distancing, and wash your hands. Stay safe out there folks, curl up with your Astra equivalent :=)
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
